Wear My Hat
by stained-theory
Summary: It's the typical summer night for our heroes Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, but Amy appears with a trick up her sleeve. Knowing the rosy rascal, what could she have in mind ? Capturing a simple moment of SonAmy in the form of a story. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer: I'm pretty certain that I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog & Co. To my understanding, they belong to SEGA ! Read and enjoy !**

Dr. Eggman's latest ploy against Earth led the Sonic team on another trip to the mother planet. He initially had planned to target New York City, informally known as the "Capital of the World", but Sonic & Co. managed to foil his plan before it could have a significant effect on the city. While lingering around the metropolis, the heroes picked up on the slang of the youth and also, in the case of one blue hedgehog, the trends. Young males sporting GoodWood necklaces and snapback hats are spread throughout the urban area, convincing Sonic the Hedgehog to purchase his own cap.

"_Hol' up ! I'mma recommend you this one." The salesman, donned in a large flamingo necklace equipped with wings that flapped in unison with each movement he made, came back from the storage room carrying a black, rectangular box. He opened it quickly, "A vintage Chicago Bulls snapback with a green underbrim. Talk about swag."_

_Sonic's emerald green eyes glimmered at the hat. He didn't know much about snapbacks, let alone basketball, but he knew that he liked the combination of red and black with the contrast of green from the bottom. He smirked at the salesman. "How much ?"_

"_One hundred and ten dollars."_

It was costly, but Sonic was already smitten by the material item that he couldn't resist leaving it inside the black box, allowing someone else the opportunity to be "swagged" out. He's received countless compliments on the cap since returning to Mobius, even one from Shadow, who was against adding to Sonic's ego. The snapback gave him an excuse to flirt with the ladies, too. Girls always wanted to wear his hat. They cooed in their best persuasive, at times seductive, voices, but the blue hero would only flash them his signature grin and shake his head, turning down their offer.

He leaned back on the hammock that was situated in the backyard of Tail's workshop. The hat rested on the top of his head as he endured the cool night breeze. Knuckles and Tails were only a few feet away from him, sitting on whatever they could find as substitutes for chairs. For Tails, it was a large basket once used for apples turned upside-down with the opening facing the ground. As for Knuckles, matters were less comfortable. He used an empty crate, its ridges bothering his bottom occasionally but he ignored it. They laughed while sharing stories, and clinked their glass Flicky Cola bottles together whenever one of them said something particularly entertaining.

Sonic felt someone's presence hover over him, but he remained with his eyes closed, relaxing. Soon, his hat was taken off his head in one swift motion.

He sprang up and opened his eyes immediately. "Give it back !" He yelped.

In front of him was a pink female hedgehog, giggling with her gloved hands over her mouth. His Chicago Bulls snapback was now on her head, flattening the bounce of her quills.

He softened his expression, keeping his voice at a calm tone. "Amy –"

"I'm sure that he's told you to keep your hands up off his hat before, Rose." Knuckles called out.

Amy scowled, but quickly replaced it with a playful smirk. "But I picked out this outfit just so that I could match it." She returned her attention to the blue hedgehog. "See, Sonic ?" She held her hands out, displaying the difference from her usual attire. The snapback making her look cuter than ever.

Sonic looked at her as if she were a prize. She wore a casual white tank dress and a light wash denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A pair of off-white canvas sneakers on her feet, which were crossed one over the other in a courteous manner. She suddenly lost her balance, but Sonic was quick on his feet to grasp her by the arm and hold her up.

They both chuckled at her usual clumsiness. "You look great." Sonic walked over to his two friends and sat on a box that was reserved for him. "And I was just gonna tell her to twist it to the back, Knux." He continued. "If you're gonna wear the hat, at least add your own touch to it."

Amy furrowed her brow, noticing that Sonic had left her over at the hammock instead of ushering her over to Tails and Knuckles with him. She quickly shuffled over to them, and crossed her arms. "I'm not wearing it like that. What do I look like to you ? Some skater dude ?"

Tails sighed. "Don't you ever get enough ?"

Amy disregarded his question and carelessly fell into Sonic's lap. Sonic's eyes widened, not expecting the extra weight on him, but he placed a hand on her back to support her. He watched Amy jokingly stick her tongue out at Tails and Tails retaliate by doing the same to her. He saw this as the perfect opportunity.

"Hey !" Amy reached for his hat, but Sonic held it away from her. She tried her best to reach it, but couldn't move that much due to her position in his lap.

He smirked and said, "You make a snapback look fantastic, but sorry, you can't have this, Ames !"

Knuckles and Tails cheered at their friend's witty comment, and they clinked bottles for the umpteenth time that evening. Sonic nodded his head confidently while adjusting the hat on his head. Amy fumbled, but crossed her arms in frustration once more. Sonic raised both eye ridges at her apologetically, which caused the pink hedgehog to smile brightly.

Much to everyone's surprise, she placed a big, wet sloppy kiss on Sonic's muzzle. The sound it made was both adorable and unpleasing. The red echidna muttered inaudibly under his breath, the yellow fox grimaced at the sight, but the blue hedgehog blushed a bright hue of pink. She leaped out of his lap and bit her lip, satisfied with the stunned look her crush had on his face. The bull logo on his hat seemed to be tempting her, and seizing the moment, she gave into its appeal.

Running off and snapping Sonic out of his paralysis, Amy dashed out of Tails's backyard. She left only the echoes of her gentle chuckling. Tails and Knuckles stared at their friend expectantly.

"How long are you going to give her 'til you catch up with her, Sonic ?" Tails asked. He took a sip of his Flicky Cola, but his blue eyes stayed focused on the hedgehog before him.

Sonic titled his head to the left, giving off the impression to be in deep thought. He glanced at his wrist as if there were a watch there, and shrugged his shoulders. "I'd say about," He paused, "now !"

In less than a second, Sonic had turned into a blue blur and exited the yard in pursuit of Amy. The childish games she played with him never ceased to end, but that didn't mean he didn't find them enjoyable once in a while.

The echidna and the fox shared blank looks, but then started laughing.

"I just hope she gives it back."


End file.
